


don't let me in with no intention to keep me

by spacecleavage



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Bellarke, F/M, PWP, Smut, basically that is it, there is literally no plot to this, yep
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-28
Updated: 2015-07-17
Packaged: 2018-04-06 15:15:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4226742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacecleavage/pseuds/spacecleavage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>basically there is a list, i’m going to be filling it.<br/>also known as Clarke and Bellamy explore what they like<br/>(also known as the bellarkesmutnetwork smut ideas list :))</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this is smut, just so you know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lazy morning sex ;)

Clarke loved her boyfriend, even if he was rude about her cleanliness.

She had gone to sleep early last night, Bellamy had been watching a documentary on some historic event and she’d had a very long day at work.

He woke her up when he tried to sneakily come to bed. He was in no way as quiet as he thought, the door squeaked, he managed to stand on the dodgy floorboard, when he was getting changed he managed to kick the bed. There was more, but she didn’t go on about it.

She remembers him curling up on his side beside, careful not to touch because his limbs would be freezing and she would wake up if he did touch her. He always tried to be a considerate man, that’s just who he was.

The next time she woke, the sun was filtering through the pale curtains that hung in her room, they had moved in their sleep as they tended to do. Instead of sleeping separately, Clarke was spooned behind Bellamy, her head pressed between his shoulder blades and her arm curled around his waist so that she was flush against him (his ass felt firm between her hips and her sensitive breasts pleasantly squished against his warm back).

Her hand started to wonder around his torso, tracing the lines of his muscles and her mind slipped out of its sleep soaked state to wonder what his hot skin would taste like under her tongue. (Maybe what his skin would taste like with chocolate covering it.)

It was then she remembered that they both had no work today, that they could stay in the bed as long as they wanted. It had been nearly a month since that last happened.

Clarke pressed her lips against his skin, her tongue darting out quickly just to get a taste of him on the tip. His ever present scent of woods, cinnamon and the spicy dark chocolate that he favoured, seemed to linger on her tongue. Memories swirled at the taste, flashing quickly before fading away. She wanted them to stay, to vividly remember how the first time he had kissed her. Similar memories flooded her as well. She flicked her tongue out again and those memories reminded her of the pleasure she’d experienced before.

She felt Bellamy stir in her arms, and she moved her head up to the back of her neck.

“Morning,” he mumbled, his eyes peeling open to look at her. He stared at her for a second, confusion in his eyes, before she tilted her head up to plant a soft kiss on his sinful lips (they were the most skinful lips). Her eyes fell closed as she pressed her lips back against his. He was still slow, but as his hand softly drifted down her supple body, coming to rest just below her waist. The electricity that seemed to spark under his trailing fingers spread out in branches across her, like lightning.

“Morning,” she murmured back, with a little smile. “Guess what?” she pulled her head back an inch to look into his dark eyes (she tried not to be distracted by them), she felt her stomach clench as his pupils dilated. His eyes moved down her body, taking in her messy hair, her loose tank top that had scrunched around her waist during the night and pulled down to show more of her breasts, she could see him taking in her black lace edged bikini briefs. The bare skin of her legs briefly brushed against his, her stomach clenched again as sparks of electricity spiralled out from where they touched.

The corner of her lips twitched up as she begin to speak, “We both have the day off,”

He blinked and then smiled brightly at her.

Clarke expected him to act quickly, to divest her of her clothes and just… have at it. It had been at least two days since the last time they had been together. Instead what she got was butterfly kisses, trailing from her mouth, down her throat, a smattering along her collar bone. His warm body rolled over hers, his hips coming to rest cradled between hers. Her foot trailed over his calf, as her hands moved to pull her closer to him (she was glad that it was warm at the moment, him coming to bed in only a pair of boxer briefs was amazing).

One of his hands gently moved her singlet up more as his hand moved to press into the base of her ribs, his thumb stroking the flesh there. She became hyper aware of everything he was doing, the softness, the gentleness seemed to be done to drive her mad.

Every tiny touch gave her a shot of arousal, his gentle caresses somehow turning hotter but not changing at all.

His head moved down again, away from the dip and jut of her collarbone, down to the swell of her breast. If she thought the skin below her ribs was sensitive, her breasts blew that assumption out of the water. Every breathe that he took near them, she could feel. When his hand moved to tug down her singlet, she arched up into him. His fingers left trails of fire on her and she didn’t how he was doing it. He had her at a complete disadvantage.

His fingers traced the underside of her breasts, caused that clenching in her stomach had turned into a constant pressure and she moved her hips, trying to relieve it. With that little movement, she pushed herself up against his cock. The heaviness of him rested against her thigh for a minute before she rolled her hips against him and suddenly his cock was lying against her entrance. The moan she made at that discovery was unearthly and she might have been embarrassed about it, if he hadn’t moved again.

Her head fell back as he thrust his hips against hers (he did it so slowly, it was almost a form of torture) and then his lips locked around her nipple and she knew it was torture. Her nails dug into the skin of his back, dragging around him until she found the edge of his boxers. She felt him groan into her breast, which caused her to smile briefly before she cupped his ass (his perfectly sculpted, tight ass) and dug her nails into the flesh there.

He stopped his gentle sucking of her breast then and used his teeth to tug on the flesh caught between them, the sound that left her lips seemed to please him because he did it again.

He thrust against her again and she could barely concentrate on all the things he was doing to her at the same time, each causing their own spike of lust and pleasure. (His hand tracing something onto her breast, his lips, his cock, hell even his weight partially crushing her was arousing, knowing that he was right there and using his power and strength to keep her there was a bigger turn on then she could ever imagine.)

Her hands slipped back up to the edge of his boxers to push them down. Already knowing what she was doing, his hand left her breast to hastily pull her panties down. He pulled away from her momentarily, sitting back on his calves, so that he could rid them of their clothing and she could tell he was half tempted to move back to his position, but then his hands were cupping her calf and his lips were against the curve of her ankle, trailing up to the bend in her knee. He stayed there briefly and he looked up into her eyes, his were hooded with lust as her hands cupped her own breasts, teasing her nipples into hard points before giving them a satisfying twist. That ball of lust and pressure in her stomach, settled lower and turned into a pit of fire, everything that he seemed to do added to it.

He stayed there frozen for a moment, before he put her leg gently down and was half on top of her again.

“You know what you do to me, Clarke?” he murmured to her, before guiding his cock to her entrance. She tried to keep her eyes open as he rubbed his head against her, the slickness with which he moved indicated what they both already knew. She was ready for him.

They looked into each other’s eyes, into their souls and found a part of themselves looking back. “Please, Bellamy, please,” Clarke sighed as his cock nudged her clit.

He pushed forward slowly, until the head of his cock was resting inside and he took a moment. Her breathe caught in her throat as he stretched her out. The tip of him felt so good inside of her that she clenched around him and shifted her hips in a bid to pull him closer.

He set his lips against hers before he thrust into her, stealing the very breathe from her lungs as he did so.

Again he froze and she could feel all of him, hot and heavy inside her, pushing against her walls and driving her mad with pleasure. Again she tried to shift her hips, to make him move, to chase the pleasure which was swirling all around her.

His response was to give a short, shallow thrust, hardly even moving inside of her but still designed to give her immense pleasure. (He was going to drive her mad, it was the only logical reason for him doing this.)

He did it again and again and again, that slow shallow thrust that he managed to make hit all the right spots inside of her. Those spots that made her see stars even if they were no longer in the sky. Those spots that had her thrashing her head and twisting her body trying to get closer to him. Those spots that had her gripping their bed sheets and wrapping her legs around his hips. Those spots that increased that pressure, that fire inside of her so much she could swear she was going to explode.

“Bell,” she muttered when he thrust again. She tried to open her mouth again to speak, but instead this keening sound from depth within her came forward. “I’m so close,” she groaned, “so close,” He nodded his head and sped up his pace. Finally, finally he was going faster and that pressure seemed to explode out of her.

Those stars she had seen were suddenly gone and instead she was one, falling in on herself and exploding all at once. The pleasure seemed to rip at her body but somehow kept her together.

She could hear Bellamy panting above her, her name spilling from his lips as he reached his own release, another spike of pleasure shot through her as she listened. She was so glad they both had the day off today, it was definitely going to be spent in their bed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mutual masturbation

If you were to ask Clarke how they had gotten there. Seriously, if you had asked her the next day she would have no clue.

Yet here she was, a beautiful cock in her hands. His cock was the thing of legends, he was large with the perfect girth to stretch her out. He felt so heavy, yet as she let her fingers trace along the large vein on the underside of his cock, his skin felt like silk. He groaned as her thumb reached the underside of his head, she could see the glistening drop there and she longed to taste it. It was so tempting, he was so tempting. Everything about him seemed to be created to tempt her, from his dark, soft curls, to his sinful lips, down his strong body to his impressive length, the little sounds he made that always caught her attention, how he always tasted how his dark chocolate, and him. Each one of them would have been a torment, but together it was hard for Clarke to concentrate.

His cock felt amazing in her hand, so she allowed her hand to slowly drift up and down it. Her thumb eased around the head of his cock to spread his cum around it. He dropped his head against her shoulder for a moment, letting out a low groan, but it was only a moment because then his fingers pulled down her panties that final bit and God was it on.

Clarke always enjoyed Bellamy’s fingers (probably a little too much), but as his fingers parted her wet folds, she couldn’t help but get a little weak at her knees, pangs of lust shooting through her. She knew she shouldn’t be this devastated by just a pair of fingers, ut as he swirled them around her clit and gave her a pinch there, she could only focus on him.

Her grip got a little tighter on him and she may have tugged harder then she meant to, half of her tempted to drop to her knees in front of him. To take him into her mouth and fuck, one of Bellamy’s fingers entered her and this wasn’t fair. She just wanted to fuck him, instead he had this thing he wanted to try!

(So that was how she got there…)

His fingers scissored inside of her and the sigh that escaped her lips barely sounded human to her, but it made Bellamy’s cock jump in her hand so allowed herself to keep making them (to be honest she probably couldn’t have stopped them if she tried, but she wasn’t going to admit that). Her other hand moved from its spot on his chest, to circle his nipple before pinching it.

He growled at her (actually growled at her), his fingers twisting up inside of her, touching places she didn’t realise she needed touched, places that made the tips of her fingers and toes start to tingle. She pulled at his cock a little faster and suddenly it was a competition (somehow for them, it was a regular thing, for an ordinary event to be turned into a competition and try to best the other), both of them racing to finish the other off first.

His way of turning up the pressure became massaging her g-spot while the heel of his hand rubbed against her clit. She knew the instant he started doing it, it would be too much for her. all those tingles had moved down from her fingers and toes to move up her arms and legs, and a pressure started to consume her. Her own skin starting to feel too tight.

Fuck, she was so close!

Her way was to wrap her hand around the base of his cock and pull at him from that way, while her other hand pressed along the ridge that run under his cock, the one that when she licked would make him grip her hair tighter and thrust a little bit harder. She could tell it did something to him, because he started panting and between his breaths her name tumbled from his lips, half a prayer, the other half a curse.

So caught up in trying to give Bellamy his release, to make him lose control, she was a little shocked when that pressure finally started to overcome her, to consume her, to tear her apart. She was flung headlong into the abyss and Bellamy followed only moments after, judging by the way his hoarse cry (of her name) filled the air.

Clarke collapsed back onto her bed, followed moments later by Bellamy, both trying to catch their breaths.

“We’re going to do that again,” he groaned as he rolled onto his side to face her.

“Soon,” she agreed as she flung her leg over his hip, a crooked grin on her face.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a blow job with some praise kink and Filipino :)

Clarke and Bellamy liked to explore, that’s what they do. When they went to Rome and took a tour around the Colosseums, Bellamy had taken her hand and had dragged her to see some obscure thing he had researched at college. That was just how they were. Always trying to explore, test the waters, challenge themselves.

It had been strange to Clarke that they had never done this. Bellamy seemed a bit reluctant at first, but he caved (he seemed to when she gave him that bright smile and run her fingers through his hair).

This was the first time she had ever gone down on someone where anybody could see. The rush she got from it was electric, she loved the way the power she felt when she dropped to her knees in front of him. Sure they were in their apartment which faced away from any other apartment, but it was that thrill, that thrill of knowing anybody could see them if they really wanted to.

People tend to think that being on their knees before someone gives them all the power, that if she were to go down on them that they were in control. What they didn’t realise was that when she was on her knees, she could drive the person crazy, make their head spin, could bring them pleasure or could torture them. It was all up to her.

He sat down on their bed and looked out the window, to the skyline of the city. Clarke moved so she was standing between his knees, a sly grin on her face as she moved. She looked down at him for a second and relished in the ways his eyes were dilated and the muscles in his forearms straining as he clutched the blankets. This was going to be a very fun experience.

She dropped to her knees in one fluid, graceful movement, her hands landing on his thighs. His muscles felt so good, encased in his jeans, feeling like iron under her questing fingertips and it was so very hot! Her hands drifted up to squeeze the bulge she could see in his pants. He felt so large and she knew he was impressive but it was completely unfair that he could have such an impact on her, by just existing.

Without thinking about it, she had undone his pants. She was caught off guard when her hand entered his jeans and she found he wasn’t wearing any underwear. A part of her raged against it. He could be so cocky and arrogant and he knew how much she hated when he was! The other part of her loved that he was like that, that he was so confident that something would happen between them, so sure of himself, she could actually feel herself getting wetter as she sat back on her heels.

She didn’t give herself time to think, she bent forward to run her tongue along the ridge on the underside of his cock. The groan that she heard from above caused power to rush through her and she clenched. She lingered around his head, savouring his salty taste.

Bellamy’s hips seemed to buck on their own accord as she sealed her lips around him and hollowed her cheeks out as she went down him. His hands slid into her hair, twisting it and using it to tug her closer.

It’d been so long since she had gone down on anyone, the last person that came to mind was Trina and how she had missed it! That rush that over took her and the way that rush turned so quickly into pleasure. How she wanted nothing more than to spend the next day sitting between his legs and exploring his cock. Learning how it would react when she touched him away from his cock. Would it stand at attention if she were to press on his perineum?

“Ganyan,” he mumbled, Clarke considered for a moment that he wasn’t actually speaking words at all, but then he said it again, a little clearer. She could remember how Bellamy had done this talking thing before and he’d explained what it meant in Tagalog. He started doing it more and more, especially when they got rougher, he’d slip into it and God she was so into it! Knowing that she was making him lose control caused such a rush, her gut churning and her insides clenching.

“You’re such a good girl,” he groaned again. She felt him stroking her hair a little bit, and she almost got distracted. She gripped his thighs, her nails digging into the flesh. He should be illegal, his taste, the way he acts, the way his cock feels in her hand, the rasp of his voice as he speaks to her. His hand stroked her hair once more, so she tried to take him a little deeper to hear him call her that again. He wasn’t very liberal with the words, so him saying them must have meant that she was doing very well. She clenched once more as she thought about it, trying to go back to concentrating on the task at hand, as it were (sadly her perseverance was short lived).

“Ganyan nga, aking prinsesa, ganyan,” Clarke’s hips squirmed as she listened to his voice. She ached for him to be inside her but being on her knees as he started to pant and clench his hands, and pull her hair tighter, and beckoning her closer to him. She shuffled her knees nearer, feeling how rough the carpet felt against her and that rush of power filled her again. Here she was on her knees and she was in complete control, she could drag this out, or she could finish him now. It was so tempting to make him wait, to keep him on that edge. But she also wanted, no needed to see him lose that control he normally held so tightly.

He bucked again as she took him further into her mouth, the moan that filled the room as she pulled back from him was heavenly (or maybe it is pure sin). One of her hands moved to grasp the base of his cock, her mouth detaching from him and her tongue darting out to circle his head again.

She could feel how on edge he was, his hands randomly tightening and releasing her hair, his whole body tensing each time she did something. Then she started to fist him, tight and hard while her lips sealed around his head and her tongue pushing against his slit.

“Fuck Clarke,” his voice was a hoarse cry as he came into her mouth and she swallowed him down.

She leant back on her heels, smiling up at him as she swallowed what he gave her. His hands were in his hair, pulling it away from his face but his eyes never left hers as she did so. The way his eyes rolled back in his head, Clarke knew she’d get to do this again soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations
> 
> Ganyan – like that
> 
> Ganyan nga – that’s it
> 
> Aking princesa – my Princess


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> attempted shower sex

Clarke stood in the shower, the hot water running over her weary muscles, almost burning her skin (she turned the heat down a fraction before letting herself get swept up in her memories of the day). She had woken up early on Saturday morning, and for the first time in what felt like years, she had gone for a run. It was cathartic, the way her body shook as it the ground, the way her heart sped up. With each foot fall, Clarke could feel the stress of the week fading away.

When she got back the apartment, sweaty, tired and happy, she found Bellamy still asleep on their queen bed. The blankets were twisted around his legs, leaving his sculpted chest on view, Clarke suppressed a groan as she thought about how she had rode him last night. His whole body tensing and trying to get as close to her as possible, while her finger nails had scored his body.

Standing in the doorway, one shoe held in her hand she thought about maybe, slipping into the bed, pulling down his shorts and taking him in her mouth. But then she had caught her reflection in the mirror… her blonde hair was falling out of its messy ponytail, her cheeks bright pink from her exertion and she could see the sweat glistening off every surface (seriously, who knew someone could sweat out of their shins).

Maybe the shower, her mind had supplied as she pulled off her other shoe.

She heard a crash behind her, jarring her out of her thoughts and the noise was followed by the tell tale squeak of the shower door opening.

“Have a nice run?” Bellamy asked as his cold hands settled on her ribs. She flinched away from him, the tiniest squeal on her lips.

She nodded her head as he moved forward into the spray. His fingers warmed up against her skin and he pulled her back into his arms. His lips started kissing down her neck and along collarbone. Clarke leant further back against him, he felt so good, warm and hard and she felt a wave of lust roll over her body.

Her heart started to flutter in her chest as one of Bellamy’s hands drifted down to play with the wet curls at her entrance, the other went up to cup her breast gently. Clarke tried to open her legs a little wider, but her foot slipped and she nearly went tumbling into the wall of the shower.

Clarke tried to recover but Bellamy spoke, “Bed,” against her shoulder before desperately pulling at her. She barely had time before to turn off the water, then he was physically hauling her against him and dragging her out of the shower.

They got to the bathroom counter before the urge to kiss him got too strong. Clarke could feel something itching beneath her skin, which only stopped when she was being pushed against the counter, Bellamy standing between her thighs and his tongue licking the skin above her pulse. That spot never failed to make her insides clench and when he bit down on the skin, her eyes rolled back in her head.

She shifted her hips a bit closer to him and her arms wrapped around his shoulders so that she could kiss him. She got his cheekbone on the first try, but he must have felt her lips, because he moved his head up and the second one landed right on his.

His lips were like magic, pulling her deeper and deeper under his spell.

His hands moved down her sides, to cupped her thighs, first pulling her against his hard length before attempting to lift her so her legs circled his hips and he was carrying her. She groaned against his lips, before she jumped with him.

“Bellamy, please, the bed!” she groaned when her lungs started to burn from her lack of oxygen. She kissed him again and was aware of the cold air against her back, but she was too busy trying to draw a moan from his lips to linger on that.

The soft material of their bed distracted her for a moment, and Bellamy seemed aware of that because he thrusts his hips in that moment and was sheathed inside her. Bellamy had stolen all the breath inside of her in that one move. He was leaning most of his weight onto her but she was too absorbed in how is big cock felt inside of her.

Even after all these times together, she still couldn’t believe how much his cock stretched her out and how he could reach that spot inside of her. She had thought that she didn’t have a g-spot before Bellamy; Lexa had spent a whole afternoon trying to find it before declaring it a lost cause and moving onto something else.

Bellamy started moving, his hips beginning a dance older than time itself.

“Fuck Clarke, you are so wet!” Bellamy groaned, his lips trailing to hers for a passionate kiss. Clarke could feel all the emotions that he was pouring into it.

And he was so close, his whole body stimulating her, driving her to the edge of oblivion. Her breath started to come in short little puff and somehow one of his long fingers was dragging over her clit.

“Bell—Bellamy, so close, please, please,” words started to tumble from her lips as his hips set off fireworks behind her eyes. The fireworks moved from behind her eyes to her entire body, everything felt numb from the pleasure, yet hypersensitive as he continued to move inside of her, chasing his own release.

She heard her name, one sharp cry of it when he came.

They lay there for a moment, their orgasms leaving them utterly exhausted but so completely sated.

“These sheets are going to take ages to dry,” Bellamy laughed as he lifted his head, playing with a strand of her dripping her.

“Maybe next time, you don’t accost me in the shower then, jackass,” she punched his shoulder and he rolled off her. This was so easy, just like everything between was them, it was just like breathing (maybe even easier than that).


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bellamy eats Clarke's ass

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it wasn't my fault

Clarke was lying on her bed in only panties and a crop top, she was staring, well glaring at the ceiling above her, her day had been a bit shit. First Bellamy had woken up early, bumping against their bed, she hadn’t been able to fall back asleep, her day had gotten worse when on the way to work, she had nearly been run over and then when she had actually gotten to work, her boss had been sick, leaving her to run the morning meeting and chase up all her co-workers. So yeah, it hadn’t been good at work, and then she some guy try to feel her up on the way home. So yeah, her day was a little crap. All she wanted to do was lay on this bed, forever. Maybe Bellamy could join her!

He wasn’t due home for another hour though, she let her eyes drift close as she thought about what would be easier, doing the towering pile of dishes now and not getting nagged by Bellamy to do them, or just lying here and let Bellamy nag her later.

She was tempted for moment to do the dishes, but it was only a moment because mattress beneath her was comforting and the reassuring smell of Bellamy still clung to the room.

When her eyes opened again, there was a large hand stroking her cheek. Her (perfectly normal) response was to lash out at the hand, her mind still groggy and her eyes half glazed over.

It was the masculine groan of “Hey,” which caused her stop and actually look at her attacker… well, her stupid boyfriend. He had a habit of that, trying to be kind and sweet but really scaring the hell out of her. Like that time they had been shopping in the supermarket and he had covered her eyes with his hands, he had copped a hard elbow to the ribs because of that.

“You’re home?” she mumbled as she lifted herself to her elbows, he was leaning over her looking down at her with that half smile he got when he thought she looked cute. Yet she knew her hair was probably a mess, with sleep in the corners of her eyes, still he smiled at her like she was the person who hung the moon.

“Yeah,” he kissed the tip of her nose, before his hand came up to cup her face again. “How was work?”

“Crap!” she replied vehemently before she told him the events of her day, pausing at moment to allow him to make the appropriate noises.

As she spoke his hand began to drift down her neck, lightly stroking her pulse point. She didn’t even notice the subtle way she shifted her head to allow him greater access to her neck. His hand shifted again, down to her collar bone, his fingers slipping beneath the collar of her shirt.

She stopped telling her story as his fingers continued to move across her skin, staring up into his dark eyes, she watched them shift from his teasing into want. His lips moved down so that they were directly above hers, only an inch out of reach. He watched as she tried to move closer to him, but with their chests aligning his being so much bigger than hers, it was also warmer then hers and harder, ‘oh’ so fucking hard!

He gave her a gentle, chaste kiss on her lips, stirring her emotions around inside of her, bringing forward her lust. His lips were then moving down, stopping to nose her pulse point gently and then nibbling softly across her collarbones.

She tried to concentrate on how his lips felt against her skin, but a flare of lust seem to run through her. Then his chest was no longer pressed against hers and his lips were ghosting over the skin of her belly.

“Bell,” she moaned, her fingers twisting into the sheets of their bed, her hips shifting beneath him and her heart fluttering in her chest. His lips continued down until his head was between her thighs, his hands holding them open and no doubt feeling the muscles twitch beneath them as she subconsciously tried to wrap them around his head.

She was still wearing her novelty Poison Ivy panties, but the did’t stop Bellamy from licking over the wet patch in her panties. He did it again, pushing the material even closer to her and she flinched as his lips wrapped around her clit and he sucked at the material.

Her whole body seemed to shake as he pulled her panties down her legs, stopping at her ankles to lift her legs up to her chest. She wondered what he was planning because was gently levering a pillow beneath her hips.

When Bellamy spoke, his voice sounded rougher and deeper than normal, “Princess, keep your legs there, and tell me if you want me to stop,” Then Bellamy’s hot, wet tongue was pressed flat against her anus and dragged across it and up to her entrance.

All of Clarke clenched at the new sensation. It was pleasurable in ways she didn’t know that it could be and it was so hot, the pressure inside of her threatened explode out of her. He did the movement again and the flush of arousal caused her to groan out in pleasure. His name barely passing her lips, but he did the movement again, his tongue pressing hard against her anus, lingering there for an extra second before carelessly brushing over the rest of her.

Her response (another moan and her fingers threatening to tear a hole in their sheets) seemed to be what he wanted because he stopped continuing to her entrance and began to lave attention on her exit.

His hand drifted to her entrance and slipped two fingers inside, starting at a slow, leisurely pace, as his tongue circled her back hole. The pleasure that his tongue caused as it pressed against the sensitive nerves ending there, seemed to double, then treble with his fingers pressing into her.

She shifted her hips up, trying to bring him closer to her and pressing against his hot tongue.

It was only a second before his tongue moved back into his mouth and he actually kissed her hole.

It was so strange, it had felt strange from the start, but Clarke wanted to try this (had for a while, but wasn’t entirely sure how to bring it up) and it felt so good (different, but good).

His lips changed and he was sucking at her, and that pressure, that pressure exploded out of her. She was flying, she was so high she could only see stars, could only feel them touching her skin as the pleasure reverberated through her body.

When she finally floated back down to Earth, Bellamy was cleaning her up (with his tongue) and she moaned out as he hit her clit.

“Next time,” she panted, “I’ll do you,”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> eating ass - Bellamy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wasn't really comfortable with this one, but i did it anyway :)

“Clarke, I want… I wanna try something,” Bellamy said shyly, his voice was almost lost from between her breasts.

“Yeah?”Clarke asked as she twisted her fingers into his hair, tugging him back so she could look into his dark tempting eyes.

Bellamy was glad he was a little tipsy, because the words just kind of fell out of his mouth, “I want to try—I want you to return the favour.”

“The favour? What fav-” Clarke stopped halfway through, clearly catching on to what he was talking about. She pulled back , her head cocking as she surveyed him. Her eyes drifting down from his, to linger a moment on his lips, down to his broad chest and down to the bulge in his boxer briefs.

Her eyes flick back to his, a crooked smile lingering on her curved lips and the look of the devil in her eyes. “Let’s do it,”

\---Bellarke---

Clarke’s face was buried into his ass, her tongue pressing against his hole and her hand had reached around to fondle his balls and if he knew it felt this fucking amazing, he would have asked for her to do this, ages ago.

Her tongue swirls around his hole and his eyes roll back in his head, he tried to concentrate on all the sensations. But it was just too much, his cock felt so hard and he could feel it twitch.

Clarke’s tongue finally, finally, pushed against his hole and his eyes almost crossed, lust and pleasure shooting though him to settle in his balls. Clarke’s fingers moved around them again, a guttural scream tore from deep inside his chest. He was so close, he wanted more, he needed more.

He let his hands circle around the base of his cock and pull. She started to push against him in a rhythm and his hands quickly matched it.

He was so close, he could feel the burning expanding through his body and it was followed quickly by the pleasure.

“Clarke,” he warned, her fingers tightened on his balls as he tugged extra hard on his cock.

His seed spurted onto the towel in front of him, his eyes rolling back and his mind going blank with pleasure.

**Author's Note:**

> title is from 'it will come back' by hozier
> 
> come see me on tumblr


End file.
